This invention relates generally to a guard, but more particularly, pertains to a keyboard guard that prevents an untimely actuation of the keys of a machine keyboard so as to prevent an improper functioning of the said machine.
Usually keyboard guards for various types of machinery, such as the typewriter, the small hand computers now in vogue, are even larger computers, generally are of the type that are permanently built into the surrounding keyboard structure, and usually includes just an inherent ridge that extends upwardly around the periphery of the composite of the keys forming the keyboard, so as to somewhat prevent one from contacting one or more of the keys from the side. In other such instruments, the keyboard itself is formed of the touch tone type, usually including keys that operate either upon leaf contacts, or the like, with the keys being almost totally embedded within the keyboard, with their upper surface being somewhat flush with the surrounding integral structure of the board. Such protective measures for a keyboard are not only desirable, but have worked effectively for their intended purpose. On the other hand, where keyboards for various types of instruments, such as computers, are formed with their keys projecting above the keyboard surface, frequently no such guards are provided laterally of the keys, and it is an easy mishap for one, without thinking, to lean against one or more keys and thereby initiate an unwanted machine function.
One such example of the aforesaid type of predicament can easily occur with respect to some of the current computers that are operated from a keyboard and which then completes the function of other instrumentations, such as various telephone relay circuitry. For example, the E.S.S. computer which is generally used to control the myriad of circuits forming a branch office relay control station for the various telephone companies, displays a series of rows of keys that project approximately a quarter inch or more above the surface of the keyboard used for controlling the master computer operations. Since this keyboard is disposed in a position where it can be easily actuated by anyone leaning against the board, it is desirable to provide some form of a guard that may be affixed surrounding the keys so as to prevent their untimely depression. If any one key on the board should be accidentally pushed, such could cause severe damage to the functioning of the relay station operations, and disconnect telephone service for a widespread area until the mistake is detected, and then corrected. Hence, the preferred embodiment of the invention explained herein is particularly designed as a portable type of guard for use in preventing accidental manipulation of keys of such a computer keyboard from occurring.
It is, therefore, the principal object of this invention to provide a guard for a keyboard that helps to prevent any depressing of a key when not intended.
A further object of this invention is to provide a guard for a keyboard which is removable, and even reversible, in its positioning.
A further object of this invention is to provide a guard for a keyboard which includes a decal on one or both of its surfaces, and which decal may be imprinted with indicia for indicating the function of the various proximate keys provided upon the keyboard.
A further object of this invention is to provide a guard for a keyboard that is easy to manufacture, inexpensive in cost, but yet very functional in its use in conjunction with various keyboards, particularly those associated with computers.
Other objects will become more apparent to those skilled in the art upon reviewing the summary of this invention, and upon considering the description of the preferred embodiment herein in view of its drawings.